Ellen (MM)
Ellen is one of the marriage candidates in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Basic Info Ellen, the look alike of Elli, originally appeared in Harvest Moon (SNES). In Harvest Moon: Magical Melody, Ellen works at the Blue Sky Ranch, owned by her father, Hank. She is very caring and loves caring for animals at the Blue Sky Ranch. In-Game Description: An only child working at the Blue Sky Ranch. She loves animals and likes to bake things like cakes. First Appearance On Spring 2, Year 1, Ellen will show up at your house in the morning with a dog to give to you. She will be available in the village after this event. Location/Schedule *Inside the Blue Sky Ranch barn *Inside the Blue Sky Ranch coop *Inside the Blue Sky Ranch shed *Inside the Blue Sky Ranch shop *Out in the Blue Sky Ranch field. Likes and Dislikes Favorite Gifts: Special Egg, Special Milk, HQ Cocoa, HQ Breadfruit, Chocolate Cake/Cocoa Cake. Liked Gifts: all flowers, Butter, Moonstone, Strawberry. Disliked Gifts: Weeds, Toadstool, Failed Cooking. * HQ means that she prefers Cocoa&Breadfruit that you have grown. Quotes 0 hearts: "Extra land is necessary for building a barn. I think it'll be tough, but do your best." 1 heart: "It'd be nice if they'd give away the land in this village for free since it's not being used anyway!" 2 hearts: "__, it looks like animals like you, eh? I think folks liked by animals are good people!" 3 hearts:'' "Thanks to you ___, it seems that Blue's ready and willing!"'' 4 hearts: "I want to live quietly on this land. A small home is fine as long as it's a warm place to live." 5 hearts: "I'm confident in my cooking. I change flavors after carefully observing the person's mood and preferences." 6 hearts: "" 7 hearts: "" 8 hearts: "" 9-10 hearts: "These days, it's weird... I see you, __, each night. Um, in my dreams... Weird, huh? Yeah, I know that." Star Festival '''- Summer 7 "" Gift Events + Scripts '''2-Heart Gift: '''Sashimi - This event activates when you leave your house in the morning after getting Ellen to 2 hearts. "Good Morning. I cleaned the char that my father caught. Eat it soon, okay? Be careful, becuase there are some fish that you can't eat raw. Well, see you later." '''5-Heart Gift: Pumpkin Pie - This event activates when you leave your house in the morning after getting Ellen to 5 hearts. "Good Morning. I came to give this to you, if you'd like, please take it. They say to eat something sweet when you're tired. I put a lot of sugar in it... Maybe too much... Sorry. Well, see you later." Musical Note Ellen provides you with the 82nd musical note, "Apron Girl", when she brings you a gift for building her friendship level up to 2 hearts. Note Description: “A girl who loves animals, loves cooking, and looks sharp with an apron. That short haircut sure looks cute, too." 'Trivia' *Ellen is the Old Woman from Harvest Moon 64, FoMT, MFoMT and BtN Category:Magical Melody NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelorettes